


Game Set

by flippednique



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fights, Humor, M/M, Prank Wars, excited Viktor, light - Freeform, shocked Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippednique/pseuds/flippednique
Summary: "Your prank wars with Yura have gone on for too long Viktor. I hate getting caught in the crossfire!"Snap."Are you- are you taking pictures of me?"





	

Yuuri looks away from his reflection with a burning in his heart. It wasn't the usual kind of burn either. He stalks out of the bathroom and stands before their bed where his fiancé sits with Makkachin, and Yakisoba the new baby.

"Viktor?"

The Russian has his eyes on a new book and makes a sound of interest.

"Viktor."

Another sound.

"Viktor will you look at me!" Yuuri grabs the book and puts it away from the line of fire.

"But Yuuri! I was getting to the good part and oh my god what happened to your hair." Viktor's hands frame his face. "It's pink!"

"I noticed." Yuuri grinds out. "Your prank wars with Yura have gone on for too long Viktor. I hate getting caught in the crossfire!"

Snap.

"Are you- are you taking pictures of me?" Yuuri blubbers.

"Eighteen likes already." Viktor chuckles.

"This isn't funny Viktor! I look like cotton candy!" Yuuri cries. "Oh kamisama, Phichit-kun will want me to wear all pink until this wears off!"

"But it suits you so well luchik!" Viktor cooes and stands to hug him.

Yuuri moves away. "It's been two months Viktor. You have to promise me that the pranks will stop."

"But this is the most fun we have had in weeks!" Viktor protests, voice edging into a whine.

"This is the first time I've actually asked for something that I want." Yuuri tells him and in a fit of desperation puffs his cheeks and turns his head away. "I can't believe you're denying me. I've always given you what you want."

"May I remind you that I once wanted a gold medal and you gave me silver."

Yuuri gapes like a fish then he glares. "That. Is. Low. Very, very low. How very dare you."

"I'm a preacher of the truth, love." Viktor freezes. "Are we... are we fighting?"

Yuuri worries on his bottom lip for a moment. "Y-Yes. Yes we're fighting."

"Oh my god our first fight! I'm so excited!" Viktor moves to hug him again but catches himself. "No wait, right. We're fighting. No hugging, kissing, or talking peacefully until either I become a sensible adult or you admit that you love me for my free spirited nature."

"No... hugging?" Yuuri echoes.

"Yes, yes and no kissing too." Viktor reminds him. He snaps his fingers. "I suppose we can't train at the same time either since when people fight they hate seeing each other, I guess I'll go to the rink now then when you get there I can be huffy and angry about your appearance and storm off with a huge flourish of my skates! Oh this will be amazing! I must tell Yura!"

Yuuri is still staring at the spot where Viktor had been standing. "No... kissing?"

"Definitely no sex too!" The other man calls as he slides the door shut.

Yuuri barely feels it when Makkachin and Yaki nose at his legs. He's still in a state of shock.

"No sex?"


End file.
